Mind Games
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: My response to TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness' Jackrabbit challenge! SMUT AHOY! Please read and review!


_**A response to TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness' Jackrabbit story challenge. BTW, I couldn't rest writing this to The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang. I am going to Hell for this. Not that I wasn't going to Hell before…Anyway, Enjoy, and PLEASE Review! I don't care if it's just 'I like'!**_

Aster shivered, a cold breeze in the air. It could only mean one thing in the Warren.

"FROSTBITE!" The angry, tired bunny sniffed out the minty scent of the bane of his existence, and growled. Jack lay, curled up around his staff under one of his willow trees, fast asleep. A thin sheet of snow covered him like a blanket, and the Pooka had to admit the thorn in his behind looked pretty adorable, he breath frosting over a bit of the grass, but his powers leaving the rest of the Warren relatively untouched, the small chill the only sign of his presence. Aster poked him, frowning as he shook his head.

"Oi, Frostbite. Get yer arse out of my Warren!"

"BUNNY!" The Pooka groaned as North bellowed, a large hand slamming into his back.

"North, ya got five seconds to give a DAMN good explanation why HE is HERE, or the golems get ya." North chuckled, ignoring the Pooka's venomous green gaze.

"Hibernation." Snickered the giant man.

"He's not a BEAR ya dill." Said Aster, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Seasonal spirits hibernate." Said North. "Hibernate until season before theirs. Must find Warren good place for long sleep."

"Well, get him OUT." Huffed Bunny. "You KNOW why he can't be here, ESPECIALLY now!"

"Relax!" chuckled North. "Besides, bad luck. NEVER take hibernating spirit from bed. He choose to sleep here, he sleep here!"

"North…"

"Be fine!" said North. "You beat Pitch, you can beat heat! Will power is strong!"

"Yeah, but ya KNOW I'm not exactly with it-"

"Well, I must leave!" he cackled, giving Bunny a mischievous look that rivaled even Jack. He must have been getting lessons. "Have fun with guest, Bunny!"

"North!" Aster sighed as North vanished through a portal, and sent the sleeping spirit a glare.

"Yer ass is toast when ya wake up ya bloody show pony." Growled the Pooka, retreating into his burrow. MiM hated him. Theres no other explanation. He burrowed under his covers, trying to ignore the tell-tale shivers running through his body as the days of torture slowly crept up, the maddening warmth in his stomach and overriding primal desires filling his over-taxed mind all he had to look forward to for the next three months, hitting it's peak in May.

Usually it was bearable. After hundreds of years he figured out he could take the edge of the heat off indulging in a mostly human habit (SOME animals he saw did so, but not many) involving his own paws, but it wasn't enough to give him peace for long. So, he expressly forbid, on the warning of a beating within an inch of their immortal lives, no spirit was to come NEAR him until July. He mentally slapped himself as he realized his fatal error.

"Bloody Hell…I didn't warn Frosty." Jack had, unwittingly, delivered himself to the slaughter, like an innocent little lamb wandering into the starving lion's den. Aster groaned again, forcing himself to sleep. He had no idea how long the peace would last, and he planned to sleep through as much of his heat as he possibly could, hoping his magnified senses didn't pinpoint Jack too soon.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Aster growled, glaring at the peacefully sleeping spirit from a nearby bush. He had lasted a total of two weeks before the scent finally got to him, an achievement on his part, but still unsettling. The scent had soon become a near obsession, and finally he couldn't resist inching closer to the boy each day. Now he was a mere ten feet away, barely managing to keep himself from jumping and ravaging his frienemy. And damn it, Jack was NOT helping the matter. Currently he was sprawled out on his back, stomach exposed by is hoodie riding up, the gentle frost covering him making his pale skin sparkle in the sunlight. Attempting to distract himself, Aster gnawed on a stick, trying to focus on the fact that if he didn't take care of his teeth like last year, Tooth would ream him a new one.

"Shut up brain!" he groaned, filthy images of a naked Jack, legs spread and eyes half lidded as he cried out his name filling his mind's eye. His ears perked up as Jack let out a tiny moan in his sleep, rolling over and facing the Pooka. It was criminal how cute the winter spirit looked, face flushed in sleep with a light dusting of frost, ancient brown pants slipping slightly off his hip, the tight fabric blatantly displaying the shape of his supple thighs and lithe form.

Suddenly, an idea hit the Pooka, both appalling and delighting him at the same time. Jack was asleep. He probably wouldn't know it he-

"NO!" he hissed to himself, slapping himself across the face in an attempt to shake the treacherous thought. "No, no, no, no, NO! That is so SICK on SOOOOO many different levels!" Yet, the thought remained, a darker side of himself awakening.

_He'll never know,_ purred the dark voice. _He'll probably pass it off as a wet dream. Besides, HE'S the one imposing, and one good romp will set ya strait for weeks!_

_ No!_ His conscience decided to make itself known, quietly protesting his more primal instincts. _Technically Jack's just an ankle biter! Granted, a teenage, immortal ankle-biter with three hundred plus years on him, but yer a guardian! Ya PROTECT the little ones from evil! Besides, what if he's a virgin?! He might be saving that for his soul mate! What if ya hurt him?! Ya can't just DO that to him after ya JUST became friends!_ Jack snuffled cutely and the darker side of Aster promptly kicked his conscience to the curb, squashing it like a bug under a colossal cast iron work boot.

_Go for it! He's over three hundred! He can take it!_ Aster growled, green eyes narrowing as he crept up on Jack like a predator to the kill. As he sniffed at Jack, his conscience screamed at him to stop, but an even louder little voice urged him on. Gently he rolled Jack on his back, tugging down the brown trousers as he pushed up the blue hoodie. He'd only move them enough to mate, making it easier to fix up his sleeping partner after.

The rational part of the Pooka shuddered. This was basically rape! Jack was a BOY! Jack was (technically) human! A giant rabbit had NO business doing what he was about to do, furry digits stretching out Jack as his free paw caressed his pale chest, watching the winter spirit's body awaken, erection standing proud among soft white hairs. He had no idea what possessed him, but as he removed his fingers and began to push in, he couldn't help but look at Jack's pale face. For a split second, he could have sworn those stunning blue eyes were open, but a small snore quickly killed the theory.

"Ah, Jack…Fucking tight…" he hissed, holding the spirit's hips as he thrust harshly in, Jack's body bouncing in the grass with each thrust, soft groans spilling from his parted lips in between snores. He felt a sticky warmth coat his stomach, Jack's hips and legs twitching as ribbons of snow white cum spurted from his bouncing member, Jack flushing frost as he slept on. Before long Aster's vision began to blur, his stomach in flames and a tightened coil at the breaking point. With a loud yell, he slammed hard into the spirit, feeling his own release as he filled up Jack, claws digging into the winter spirit's arms and shoulders and leaving angry marks. As he slowly regained his composure, his conscience finally gained he strength to hold back his animalistic instincts. He stared at the sleeping spirit, feeling a hard knot form in his stomach, his heart cracking.

"Fucking God what have I done?!" he murmured, horror slowly filling him in place of the great tingling of release. Quickly he cleaned up the spirit, shame burning inside. He promptly returned to his burrow, bolting the door and locking the windows, determined not to let his moment of weakness happen again.

"It'll be fine." He said, thoughts returning to Jack. "He was asleep. He'll never know. In a few weeks it'll be like it never happened."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jack Frost woke up on August twentieth, the resulting burst of cold ruffling the Pooka's fur uncomfortably. Sleepily he looked about, getting his bearings. Aster ignored him, the very sight of the boy he had defiled sending a harsh wave of guilt through him.

"Hi Bunny." He yawned. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. You're grass isn't soft. My hips and back really hurt." Bunny choked on the air, the vice of guilt tightening in a strangle hold on his heart.

"Y-yeah?" he said, trying not to appear guilty. "Well, it's not meant for hibernation ya gumby." Aster missed Jack's sly grin, too busy focusing on the egg he was painting, desperately trying not to look at the other spirit. How could he tell him? There was no way that wouldn't end a disaster. He'd just ignore it, like it never happened.

Jack, on the other hand, was going to have a bit of fun at the Pooka's expense. He knew EXACTLY why the rabbit appeared out of sorts; too focused, too curt. He had woken up as he finished stretching him out, and immediately feigned sleep, plan already formulating. It had been pretty obvious the Pooka was not in his right mind, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't somewhat enjoyed the rushed sex, but Bunny had to be punished. Oh, he'd tell him eventually, but watching he Pooka squirm was just too entertaining to pass up for now.

"Must have slept with my ass on a rock." Said Jack, discreetly eyeing the Pooka as he stiffened.

Aster shuddered, the guilt refusing to go away. His ears twitched as he heard Jack's stomach growl.

"Oi, Frostbite." He called. "Up for some lunch?" Aster had no idea why he just offered to cook for the spirit, but the gesture made him feel a bit better about what he had done.

"Sure, Kangaroo." Snickered Jack. "To the…where IS your place anyway?"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

It was Tooth who first noticed it. At their yearly meeting, Jack showed up with Aster. The grey Pooka hadn't snapped at the teen once, instead following him around like a puppy or a Mother hen. Really, he was acting like North's elves, taking orders of all things from the winter spirit, and quite happily going through with them.

"What iz Bunny-?" began North, both he and Sandy staring at the Pooka's behaviour with the fairy. Sandy had a question mark above his head, and Jamie and Sophie, now in their teens and invited as a kind of ambassador for the children, stared in confusion as well.

"This isn't natural." Shuddered Jamie, almost dropping his cup of eggnog as Aster fixed the spirit a drink upon request. "Those two do NOT do nice with each other."

"Maybe they FINALLY decided to play nice?" wondered Sophie. North blinked, and began to chuckle.

"Oh, this is better than Christmas and cookies combined!" he chuckled, a glint in his eye promising much humiliation for the Pooka.

"What is?" asked Tooth, Jamie, Sophie and Sandy giving him a look.

"How do bunnies court doe, Tooth?" asked North. Tooth gave him a look, as if asking why on Earth he would be bringing up the courting habits of rabbits.

"Well, the male bunny grooms her, licks her, follows her around…" A look of realization crossed her face. "Ohhh…"

"What?" asked Sophie, Jamie catching on.

"You mean Bunny is courting Jack?!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Seems so." Said Tooth, eyes wide. "Sweet MiM, when did THAT happen?!"

"Well, Jack hibernated in Warren…" began North. Tooth jumped.

"WHAT?!" she yelped. "You left him, in the Warren, during THAT time of year?! Are you INSANE?!"

"What time of year?" asked Sophie, the sixteen year old giving the a look.

"Bunny is a rabbit, ja?" stated North. "Rabbit's are animals. What happen to animal in spring?" A look of realization hit both teens.

"Ohhhh…" said Jamie, blushing. "Did Jack know? I mean, even he wouldn't go that far to harass Bunny, right?"

"I believe the warning slipped his mind." Sighed Tooth. "Like Jack didn't tell us he hibernated. North looked it up when he joined." Sandy, though, was not convinced. Yes, it seemed the proper courting behavior was in order, but there was something in both their body language that portrayed more to it; Bunny in fear, Jack in prankster euphoria. Something wasn't quite on the level, and he was bound and determined to figure it out.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Bunny flinched, VERY glad Jack wasn't present as Sandy stared at him angrily, having read his nightmares of the 'incident' as he called it. North looked ready to rip his fur off, and Tooth had the mother of all terrifying expressions firmly painted on her face.

"I know!" he groaned. "I'm a fucking bastard!"

"Bastard?!" laughed Tooth, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "That doesn't even BEGIN to cover it!"

"I know!" Aster face planted into the table, ears flat against his head in shame and humiliation. "I ought to be chopped into little pieces and fed to the dingos! I TOLD ya this would happen ya dill! His scent was just…AUGH! How the Hell do I even TRY to make it up to the show pony?! How do I TELL him for that matter?!"

"He doesn't know?!" bellowed North.

"What the Hell did ya think I cold say?!" asked Aster, glaring at North. "G'day Jack! Have a nice nap? By the way, I completely lost it with ya in the Warren during my season and pretty much raped ya? Yeah! THAT would go over well! I'm a fucking coward!"

"And yet you are STILL courting him." Stated North, rubbing his temples.

"This is SOOO messed up…" groaned the rabbit.

Meanwhile, Jack was outside the kitchen, deciding when to burst in. Having Bunny for a manservant WAS entertaining, but sooner or later he had to tell him.

He was about to enter when a thought struck him. A horrible, amazing, humiliating thought. Snickering to himself, he slipped out the window, careful to avoid the kitchen windows.

Bunny was going to kill him, but HELL this would be worth the beating.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Bunny groaned, seeing the icy trail running through his Warren. He had to tell Jack. The guilt was slowly eating away at him, his mind distracted in all preparations for Easter, and the other's death threats certainly helped things along.

"Come out Frostbite." He sighed. "I gotta talk to ya, and I KNOW yer here." He heard a giggle, and nearly screamed as cold hands placed themselves on his shoulders.

"Hello there Bun Bun." Snickered Jack, bare arms wrapping around the Pooka's neck. "You gotta talk? Funny, that's why I'M here." Sighing, Aster pulled him off his back, and sat the winter spirit before him.

"Look, Jack, About yer…" Aster stared, open mouthed at Jack, who was shamelessly wearing…was that a playboy bunny costume? "What the Hell are you wearing?!"

"Well, since you got all the fun last time…" he chuckled, watching the Pooka's ears droop. "You know, first times are MUCH better when the other isn't half asleep…" Aster froze.

"You…you…"

"Woke up right after you took out your fingers." Purred Jack. "Faked sleep the whole time. Have to admit, you're not a bad lay." Aster twitched, remembering the months of guilt, the little remarks Jack made about lower back pain, spring fever, light sleepers…

"You little-" began Aster, only to be cut off by Jack's hand to his snout.

"Cool it Honey Buns." Purred Jack. "Because I'm totally willing to forgive you for the indecency, on one condition."

"And that would be?" asked Aster, having an idea where Jack was going (Wearing a playboy bunny get up pretty much confirmed the suspicion right there).

"You…" he began, guiding the Pookas furry paws to his hips, "Are going to finish what you started. You are going to push me down and have your filthy way with me. And, if my voice is toast and I can't walk in the morning you are forgiven, as long as you promise to wake me up next time."

"That's it?" chuckled Aster. "And I thought yer little challenge would be hard."

"Why don't ya put yer money where yer mouth is, mate?" said Jack in a fake Aussie accent, winking. "Or better yet, put your mouth on me?"

"Ya asked for it Snowflake." Growled Aster, slamming Jack into the soft grass., losing his footing in the process, the two rolling down the hill to the river side. Jack's head dipped into the pigment river, dying his hair tips with glittering rainbow hues.

"Excited are we?" chuckled Jack, reaching down and teasing the Pooka's awakening erection. Aster growled. He knew, since the day he had taken Jack in a heat induced haze, that he had just dug his own grave, the scent never leaving him, like an impossible to kick addiction. He had his taste, and he couldn't live without the high. He hadn't decided whether this was a good thing or not yet, but for now the hollow feeling of guilt was being washed away. Jack had KNOWN. Jack had LIKED it. While he was still a total ass for taking him without consent, knowing Jack didn't hate him for it was relief enough at the moment.

"Shut ya bloody show pony." He growled, Jack wrapping his legs around Aster's hips.

"Well?" he prompted, unzipping the front of his costume to expose his chest. "Get to work Kangaroo." Jack squealed as Aster nipped at his nipples, ripping his underwear clean in half with his claws and grinding their hips together. Aster shivered as something vibrated against him and felt around to find the end of a vibrating plug barely out of Jack's ass.

"Kinky little bastard." Snorted Aster, pulling out the plug (which turned out to be a fair sized vibrator with rabbit ears digging into the skin just under Jack's scrotum) and pushing it back in. He grinned, hearing Jack gasp.

"What?" he murmured. "Guardian of Fun! Toys aaaah! Are fun." Aster chuckled, slowly pulling the toy out and tossing it away from them. Jack whined, but was soon distracted by furry fingers further stretching his hole. Suddenly Jack pushed him back. Aster looked in confusion until Jack roled ont his hands and kneed, waving his ass slightly. A fluffy white bunny tail was sewn to the garter belt, looking almost real in the dim light, the color almost identical to Jack's silvery white hair.

"What are you waiting for Bun-Bun?" purred Jack. "I could always go get that toy and make you watch…" Jack laughed as Aster roughly grabbed his hips and lined up. Suddenly he stopped, Jack giving him a look over his shoulder.

"Jack-"

"Please?" he begged, pressing against the Pooka's tip. "It's fine. I'm ASKING for it." Jack let out a gasp and a keening noise as Aster pushed in, the winter spirit snapping his hips back to mach the slow pace. Before long though, it became a lost cause. Aster wasn't just a quick runner. Jack squealed and screamed into the air, babbling nonsense at the Pooka as he clawed at the ground, lost in the body-rocking jabs at his prostate, making his eyes glass over and slushy drool drip from his mouth, rolling his hips on occasion to increase the friction.

"Gi-oh MiM! Fu-GAH!Oooh right thEEEEEEEEre BUNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY!" Aster couldn't help but grin at every little noise, the sounds flowing from Jack like a river. Bunny growled as Jack pulled away, taking him out of the sweet heat. Though it was short lived as Jack tackled him to the ground, freezing his paws above his head, legs held down as he straddled the Pooka's waist, sinking onto him with a delicious moan.

"Enjoy the show, Cottontail." He said cheekily, squeezing his tail before he began to bounce up and down, nails digging into Aster's abs.

"Fuck Jackie…" groaned Aster, finding the total lack of control a turn on, Jack slowly picking up the pace, touching himself with one hand while the other scraped Aster's skin. Discreetly Aster slipped his paws from the ice, using his claws to chip and weaken it. Jack squeaked as he rocked forward, sending him down farther on the Pooka, claws digging into his hips. He shrieked as Aster slammed him up and down, his whole body shaking as his orgasm swiftly approached.

"There!" he screamed, grabbing Aster's ears and yanking hard. "Again! So close!"

"Cum for me Jackie." Purred Aster, nearly impaling Jack's prostate with his thrusts. "Come on, let it out." Jack screamed, making the egg golems jump, Aster's own scream of release mere seconds later. When Aster finally was able to pull out of Jack, the winter spirit had his eyes closed, his head resting on his shoulder with a sticky mess between their stomachs, and small murmurs slipping past his lips.

"Oi, Snowflake." Said Aster, making the blue eyes open and look sleepily up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Ya alright?"

"No words…" he moaned. "No words to describe…Fuck it, get me a thesaurus." Aster laughed before falling back in the grass, pulling out of Jack. He felt his own seed drip out of the small spirit, matting the fur on his leg, but he didn't give a damn.

"Ready for round two?" asked Aster, Jack flinching.

"Wha-"

"Ya said to make sure ya can't walk or talk in the morning." Jack nipped his nose.

"Mission accomplished." He murmured, passing out on Aster like he were a mattress.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Maybe I should have thought this through…" grumbled Jack, Aster giving him a piggy back ride to the globe room, his ass to sore to even stand.

"It'll wear off." Reassured Aster, stepping into the globe room where the Guardians sat waiting.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" huffed North, the three giving Aster a dark look. Jack waved his staff, getting their attention as Aster attempted to form a response.

"Quit giving him shit." He mumbled, snuggling into the Pooka's fur. "He's too good in bed to stay mad at." Tooth spat out her tea, Sandy actually keeling over while North's jaw dropped, as well as his glass of eggnog. Aster sighed.

He still hadn't decided whether or not mating the obnoxious spirit was his best idea to date.


End file.
